guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lieutenant Thackeray
General Lieutenant Thackeray coordinates the Ebon Vanguard's Wintersday celebrations. He is also the leader of the Ebon Falcons, an elite unit of the Ebon Vanguard. Location *Far Shiverpeaks **Eye of the North **Hall of Monuments - during conversations with Gwen **Ice Cliff Chasms - after the conversation about the picnic Quests given All three only during Wintersday: *The Three Wise Norn *Charr-broiled Plans *Wintersday Cheer Note: completing all three of these quests will unlock the Jingle Bear and White Jingle Moa in Gwen's Garden for that character. Special rewards given Lieutenant Thackeray will collect items for a picnic with Gwen once he appears in the Ice Cliff Chasms. He rewards you with Paper Wrapped Parcels and Sacks of Random Junk, see those articles for the items requested in exchange. However, once you've completed Battle for Lion's Arch, he no longer appears, so you cannot continue with the scavenger hunt. Trivia *His first name is Keiran, revealed in dialogue during the Wintersday Cheer quest. *Thackeray is also the surname of the human member of Destiny's Edge, an important adventuring group presented in the Guild Wars 2 trailer. Several hints suggest that this person, Logan Thackeray, is a descendant of Keiran and Gwen. Conversations with Gwen After the party leader has completed EOTN or Winter's Day Cheer quest, Lieutenant Thackeray appears in the Hall of Monuments (you must move toward the center a little), engaging in the following dialogues with Gwen. One dialogue plays each time you enter the hall, and they play in order until all dialogues have played, after which Lieutenant Thackeray stops appearing. If you leave before the dialog completes, that dialog will play again next time. :Lieutenant Thackeray: "Cold today, isn't it?" :Gwen: "That's why you came in here? To give me a weather report?" :Lieutenant Thackeray: "No. I...I just came to see how you were doing." :Gwen: "If I need you to know how I'm doing, I'll come tell you." :Gwen: "I'm fine, by the way. Thank you for asking." :Lieutenant Thackeray: "You are a hard woman to figure out, Gwen." ---- :Lieutenant Thackeray: Why do you spend all of your time in here, Gwen?" :Gwen: "I don't spend ALL of my time..." :Lieutenant Thackeray: "Okay, but you're here every time I enter..." :Gwen: "*Sigh* I like it here. It's peaceful, and I'm surrounded by my memories." :Lieutenant Thackeray: "At least I always know where to find you, if I should need...anything." ---- :Lieutenant Thackeray: "Somehow I knew I'd find you in here, Gwen." :Gwen: "Lieutenant. What do you need?" :Lieutenant Thackeray: "Something's been nagging at me the last few days. I thought if anyone could help, it would be you." :Gwen: "Go on." :Lieutenant Thackeray: "Back home in Ascalon, before the Searing, do you remember Matthew Malone? Mary's little brother?" :Gwen: "Sure, but I didn't know him very well. Why?" :Lieutenant Thackeray: "We attended academy together. On night watch, Malone would go on and on about Ashford, and I'd tell him about Drascir before the Charr." :Gwen: "Is this mere nostalgia, Lieutenant, or do you have a point somewhere?" :Lieutenant Thackeray: "Patience, patience. I'm getting to it. Matthew shared with me the ingredients for a special tea that Mary would give him for hay fever. For the life of me I can't remember any of it..." :Gwen: "Hay Fever Tea? Dried Red Iris petals, nettle extract, dried apples, and ground Jacaranda seeds. My mother's recipe. She must've given it to Mary." :Lieutenant Thackeray: "I knew you'd know. It's a pity the ingredients are so exotic. Oh, well..." :Gwen: "Aw, stuffy nose? I'm sure you'll live." :Lieutenant Thackeray: "I'm sure I will too, but it's not for me. It's Vickers and Dermot, always getting hay fever. They're a constant risk to sensitive field operations! Next new moon, we're going on long range patrol, and I want a solution to the sniffles afflicting my poor men. Seems like the tea would do it, but I doubt I'll run into Jacaranda any time soon. Isn't it native to Elona?" :Gwen: "I don't know, but I bet Nicholas would get us Jacaranda seeds." :Lieutenant Thackeray: "The Traveler?" :Gwen: "Yes, he's an old friend. I'll ask him next time he passes through. My garden, of course, has plenty of Red Irises, and there must be dried apples in the garrison pantry. I could have some tea ready by the time you leave. Simple." :Lieutenant Thackeray: "You - you would do that for me? Thank you." :Gwen: "Well, it's...it's for the troops, after all. Anything for the Vanguard, right?" :Lieutenant Thackeray: "Oh. Right. I'll check in with you before patrol. Goodbye, Gwen." :Gwen: "Goodbye, Keiran." ---- :Lieutenant Thackeray: "Hi, Gwen. Nice night, isn't it?" :'Gwen:' ''"Hadn't noticed, actually." :'Lieutenant Thackeray:' ''"Look at the sunset? Amazing." :'Gwen:' ''"Didn't see it. :'Lieutenant Thackeray:' ''"You've been in here for hours, haven't you? Don't you ever feel the need to watch a sunset? Run barefoot in the woods? Swim in a river?" :'Gwen:' ''"No. Do you know why? NOT A RANGER! I like it in here, where it's quiet... calm..." :'Lieutenant Thackeray:' ''"Frigid... joyless..." :'Gwen:' ''"You're starting to annoy me, sir. Why don't YOU go run barefoot through the woods and swim in a river, Lieutenant, and leave me in peace?" :'Lieutenant Thackeray:' ''"Fine, why don't you...continue standing there?" :'Gwen:' ''"Dwayna spare me from handsome fools." ---- :'Lieutenant Thackeray:' ''"Evening, Gwen." :'Gwen:' ''"Good evening." :'Lieutenant Thackeray:' ''"My squad bartered with the norn and procured a keg of Dwarven Ale! We're going to have a drink and listen to Casey's terrible singing. Maybe you'd like to join us?" :'Gwen:' ''"I'd prefer to be alone, thank you." :'Lieutenant Thackeray:' ''"I knew you'd say something like that, but I thought I'd try anyway." :'Gwen:' ''"Thank you, Keiran. Honestly." :'Lieutenant Thackeray:' ''"For what?" :'Gwen:' ''"For talking to me. For being nice to me. I know that I'm not always... pleasant. Sometimes I wonder why you bother." :'Lieutenant Thackeray:' ''"I don't. It's not a bother at all." :'Lieutenant Thackeray:' ''"Good night, Gwen." ---- :'Lieutenant Thackeray:' ''"Hi, Gwen!" :'Gwen:' ''"Oh! Dammit, Keiran! You startled me." :'Lieutenant Thackeray:' ''"Lost in your thoughts?" :'Gwen:' ''"Yes, I was thinking about Ascalon... My mother..." :'Gwen:' ''"Oh, what does it matter? Why are you here? I thought your squad already left for patrol." :'Lieutenant Thackeray:' ''"We're leaving now. I just wanted to say..." :'Lieutenant Thackeray:' ''"...uhhh..." :'Gwen:' ''"Yes?" :'Lieutenant Thackeray:' ''"I just wanted to say THANKS! Thanks for the Hay Fever Tea! My men really appreciated it. I appreciated it." :'Gwen:' ''"Well, you're welcome. Was there... anything else?" :'Lieutenant Thackeray:' ''"No, no. We're going on a long range sortie deep into the Dalada Uplands, so we won't be back for a few weeks." :'Gwen:' ''"Okay, well... Good luck with that." :'Lieutenant Thackeray:' ''"Good bye, Gwen." :'Gwen:' ''*whispers* "May Dwayna protect you." ---- :'Gwen:' ''"Keiran- uh, Lieutenant Thackeray. Your patrol was due back days ago. I was... concerned." :'Lieutenant Thackeray:' ''"We just got in... the charr ambushed us in the Bjora Marches..." :'Gwen:' ''"By Lyssa, you're wounded!" :'Lieutenant Thackeray:' ''"They killed Dermot... Vickers... Finn... Only three of us survived the ambush..." :'Lieutenant Thackeray:' ''"... spent the last two days injured... hunted by charr trackers..." :'Lieutenant Thackeray:' ''"... and the only thing that kept me alive was the thought that I would see home again..." :'Lieutenant Thackeray:' ''"Home, Gwen. Not the Eye of the North, not a dream of Ascalon, but the place where you feel safe... and loved..." :'Lieutenant Thackeray:' ''"Here... With you... I've found a home again..." :'Gwen:' ''"OK, you've clearly sustained a head injury." :'Lieutenant Thackeray:' ''"I-I'm sorry, I misspoke. Forgive me, I'm tired..." :'Gwen:' ''"I'll get a healer. You need to rest." :'Lieutenant Thackeray:' ''"No, not yet. I have a responsibility to inform the families of the slain." :'Gwen:' ''"Keiran, I- I'm sorry for your loss. And for what it's worth..." :'Gwen:' ''"Welcome home." ---- :'Lieutenant Thackeray:' ''"Hey, Gwen. Want to hear something interesting ? I ran into Nicholas the Traveler yesterday, and learned that an important date is coming up. Guess what it is." :'Gwen:' ''"Keiran, I'm not in the mood for games. And what are you doing up and around already ? I thought you were injured." :'Lieutenant Thackeray:' ''"I've been cleared for duty, I'll have you know. Now, come on, just guess !" :'Gwen:' ''"The anniversary of the Searing, when all that we held dear was turned to ash and rubble?" :'Lieutenant Thackeray:' ''"Well, yes - that. But it's also your birthday next week!" :'Gwen:' ''"...oh." :'Lieutenant Thackeray:' ''"We should celebrate! When's the last time you celebrated your birthday?" :'Gwen:' ''"Oh, I used to make a little cake and wear a party hat all the time in the charr slave camps! What fun it was! NEVER, Keiran." :'Lieutenant Thackeray:' ''"See, this is your problem, Gwen. You don't know how to have fun! You're all duty. There's no balance in it." :'Gwen:' ''"Wha-? I'm balanced. I can have fun, I just choose not to." :'Lieutenant Thackeray:' ''"Prove it, then. Celebrate your birthday. Find something that doesn't involve slaying charr, like a walk in the woods... Or a picnic?" :'Gwen:' ''"A picnic." :'Gwen:' ''"I am an officer of the Ebon Vanguard. I don't "picnic."" :'Lieutenant Thackeray:' ''"Fine. We'll call it an "off-duty outdoor meal." Unless you're scared..." :'Gwen:' ''"*snort* Please. I've faced charr hordes, stood firm against a great fire wurm, and have literally seen the sky falling." :'Lieutenant Thackeray:' ''"It's decided then! A picnic it is. I look forward to being proved wrong. See you around, Gwen." :'Gwen:' ''"Wait, what did I just agree to?" After the previous dialogue happens, Thackeray will appear in the Ice Cliff Chasms, just outside of the Eye of the North, and collect items for his picnic with Gwen in exchange for Paper Wrapped Parcels and Sacks of Random Junk. ---- The following dialogue happens after giving Thackeray at least one of the requested items in each category (food, drinks and sweets) and 1 or more sets of 6 candles for his picnic with Gwen. He comes in carrying a rose. :'Lieutenant Thackeray:' ''"Happy birthday, Gwen!" :'Lieutenant Thackeray:' ''"Are you ready for our picnic - excuse me, our "off-duty outdoor meal?" :'Gwen:' ''"Oh! Oh, uh... that's today?" :'Lieutenant Thackeray:' ''"It is your birthday, my lady, so... yes. Look, I got you a ridiculously huge flower!" :'Gwen:' ''"I can't. There are fresh reports of charr raids in the Norrhart Domains. I need to coordinate with captain Langmar." :'Lieutenant Thackeray:' ''"Gwen. For once, let somebody else carry the burden. It's only one afternoon. The world will not end if you aren't here." :'Gwen:' ''"Easy for you to say. I'm sorry, Keiran, I can't go with you. :'Lieutenant Thackeray:' ''"Can't? Or won't?" :'Gwen:' ''"I have my duties." :'Lieutenant Thackeray:' ''"Spare me. You hide your pain behind duty and service." :'Gwen:' ''"Mind yourself, Lieutenant. You go too far." :'Lieutenant Thackeray:' ''"You think you're the only one who has suffered? The only one who has lost family and friends to the charr? Every time you refuse to live your own life you let them win. Why can't you see that?" :'Gwen:' ''"I don't need to be lectured by YOU of all people! You have no idea what I've been through - the sacrifices I've made!" :'Gwen:' ''"I'm a soldier of Ascalon! I don't have time for your foolish games, or your ridiulously huge flower, or your stupid, stupid picnic -" :'Gwen:' ''"- and I don't have time for YOU!" :'Lieutenant Thackeray:''' ''"Maybe I was wrong about you, Gwen. You survived the charr... but I think something in you died a long time ago." Category:Wintersday NPCs Category:Eye of the North (Wintersday)